Angels: A Love Story
by Bibiana-The-Bookmaker
Summary: After Dark and Krad disappear Satoshi, Daisuke, and the Harada twins move away. Five years later they reunite to discover that not all of the Hikari's artwork has been taken care of. My first fanfic, so constructive criticism is welcome.
1. Reunion

**Angels**

A Love Story

**Chapter One**

Satoshi brushed a strand of blue-white hair from his eyes and turned his ice-blue gaze skyward. A fluffy white snowflake fell and landed on his cheek, where it melted almost instantly. The tiny droplet of water ran down his cheek like a teardrop. He brushed it away and sighed deeply, a plume of fog forming as his warm breath met with the frigid air.

Once, his heart had been just as frigid, because allowing it to warm would have destroyed everything he held dear. But now that Krad was gone for good he could allow himself to open up. He could bring down the fortress of ice that he'd held up for so long around his heart.

He could finally let himself love.

"Hey! Hiwatari! Long time no see!" shouted a familiar voice. Satoshi turned to face a young couple running toward him. He felt a smile warm his features as he recognized his good friend, Daisuke Niwa. Clinging to Daisuke's arm was Riku Harada. Judging by the engagement ring on her left ring finger, she was soon to be Riku _Niwa_.

"It's so good to see you again!" Daisuke's grin was brilliant. Satoshi took in the appearance of his two friends. It had been five long years since he'd last seen either of them, and time had certainly changed them.

Daisuke's hair was still spiky and red, but it was much shorter now. Physically, Daisuke looked like he could run a triathlon and not even break a sweat, and he was over six feet tall. It was apparent that he was still training daily to keep himself fit.

Riku had matured into a beautiful young woman. Underneath her bulky sweater there was a curvaceous body with all the right assets in all the right places. Her hair was still short though, and she still had that determined sparkle in her eyes, and it broadcast to everyone that she wasn't a quitter. She smiled up at Satoshi and said, "Hello."

"Hello, Miss Harada," Satoshi met Daisuke's gaze, "and hello to you too Daisuke. It has been a while hasn't it?"

Daisuke smiled sheepishly, "Five years and two months to be exact. After the situation with Dark and Krad we all just sort of..."

"Went our separate ways?" Satoshi finished, "It was...better for all of us. We needed to get away from this town...and the memories..."

Daisuke nodded in agreement, "Yeah...but...I missed my friends. Takeshi, Risa, Riku...you especially Satoshi."

Satoshi raised his eyebrows quizzically, and Riku giggled as Daisuke's cheeks turned crimson.

"Er...because..." Daisuke stuttered, "because I was worried about how you'd deal with being alone...after all of that with Krad. I didn't want to leave any of my friends...but my mother...well, you know how she is. I was on a train out of town before I knew what had happened." Daisuke's smile was warm as he mentioned his friendly but forceful mother, Emiko.

Satoshi's features softened into a smile. So Daisuke hadn't wanted to leave his friends behind? Well, Satoshi hadn't wanted to be alone either. He and Daisuke had been through many hardships together, and to have watched him leave just after the final stand of Dark and Krad had been more torturous than anything he'd ever experienced...that, and having to watch a certain special young beauty leave his life at the very same time. His feelings for her had been so new, so unexpected and fragile. He was still unsure of what these feelings meant, but they were still there, and they were still strong. Even after five years of separation, he still couldn't rid himself of these strange emotions.

"Riku! Riku wait up!" cried an exhausted-looking young woman. She stumbled up to Riku and stood hunched over with her hands on her knees. She was breathing hard, and the high-heels she wore (which were not made for long hard runs, or any comfortable movement at all really) were scuffed and worn. Her long brown hair had come loose from its braid, and was hanging in delicate strands in front of her beautiful and familiar face.

Satoshi felt felt a warm surge of something powerful and strange sweep over him as Risa Harada, her cheeks flushed and her clothes rumpled, straightened herself up and scowled at Riku.

"How dare you leave me behind at the train station!" Risa fumed. She whipped a strand of her silky hair from her face and glared angrily at her sister.

Riku, who was not intimidated, glared right back and said, "We told you where to meet us, but instead you wanted to window shop! It's your own fault you were left behind! If you'd had your mind on something other than clothes and the perfect man then maybe we wouldn't have left without you!"

Risa pouted indignantly, "I only wanted to see how much the dress would cost, and only that one dress too! You two could have waited for me!"

"Um, Miss Harada..." Daisuke said nervously, interrupting the twins' fight, "we've got company you know. You might want to say hello to Satoshi before you get into an argument with Riku."

Risa straightened up immediately when Daisuke said Satoshi's name. She felt her face flush hotly at the sight of his nineteen year old self. He was tall, as always, and she could tell that under his coat he was stacked, but in a way that was attractively slender. His hair was past his shoulders, and he had it tied back in a small ponytail. He still wore his glasses, and from behind the lenses his clear blue eyes surveyed the world around him with cold vigilance. Risa knew from experience that he rarely missed any details, and that the mind behind that icy gaze was sharp, indifferent, and calculating. His gaze suddenly met hers. She felt her heart begin to pound wildly.

When Satoshi smiled at her she thought her heart would stop.

"Hello Miss Harada," Satoshi's voice, now deep and smooth with maturity, sent chills up and down her spine. Risa hadn't been affected by a man's voice like that since the last time she'd seen Dark. A wave of sadness washed over her at the thought of the love she'd lost, but she forced the depression aside and returned a smile.

"Hello, Hiwatari," Risa replied shyly, still blushing, "it's been so long. You look so much more grown up now." **_He's still so incredibly handsome! I don't know why I never paid any attention to him when we were classmates!_**

Satoshi's gaze never left her face, "You've changed too, Miss Harada..." **_So much_,** he thought to himself, **_you're more beautiful than I remember._**

Daisuke grinned, "We've all grown up a lot in the last five years. That's what happens though, when time goes by so fast like that."

Satoshi was suddenly struck by a strange thought. He looked at Daisuke and asked, "Why did you all come back now? At the same time?"

For a moment there was silence. Daisuke appeared to be deep in thought, and the twins exchanged puzzled glances.

Riku was the one who broke the silence. "That's strange...I didn't even notice that we all arrived at the same time. Risa and I...we just had this strange feeling, like we had to come back or we'd miss out on something important..."

Satoshi and Daisuke both suddenly looked very surprized...and troubled by what Riku had said.

"That's..." Daisuke scratched his head in confusion, "that's why I came back...I just had to. It felt like if I didn't I'd..."

"Lose something...something vital to our existence," Satoshi remained expressionless, "but why did all of us have the same feeling?"

Again the four were struck silent, but suddenly the silence was broken by the wail of a fire engine's siren as it sped by them. A small crowd of people ran past them, and a snatch of conversation was caught by the four friends.

"Can you believe it?" panted one young man.

"I never thought I'd get to see him in person!" exclaimed another.

"Yeah!" a young, breathless woman commented, "I was sure that Phantom Thief Dark was gone for good! Who'd have thought he'd be back so soon?"


	2. Kidnapped

_To any readers who have actually read any of this story, I would like to apologize for the lack of comments on the first chapter. I do not, in fact, own any characters from D. N. Angel, and I only wrote this because I was bored and I like that particular manga/anime._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two**

Satoshi felt himself go numb when he heard Dark's name.

How was it possible for Dark to be back? Dark and Krad had been destroyed. There was no reviving the exalted Black Wings. They were gone forever...unless...

Unless someone had preserved a piece of them...or they were impersonating Phantom Thief Dark.

Risa's face lit up at the mention of Dark. It had been so long since she'd last seen him. What if...what if he really was back now? Would he still refuse to love her? Or would he finally return her feelings as she had so often wished he would? **_No, no he wouldn't. He made it clear that he couldn't share his life with me. I told him I understood, and I won't betray his trust by trying to revive a love that never even existed. _**Risa was surprised by this admission, but even more so by how it made her feel.

She didn't feel anything at all.

No sadness. No sense of loss. Not even an ounce of longing for Dark was left in her. It was as if her admission had purged her completely of feelings for Dark. She was amazed.

"That's...that's not possible," Daisuke stuttered, "Dark is..."

"Gone," Satoshi finished, "it must be a false Phantom Thief."

Daisuke seemed to consider for a moment, then his eyes lit up with sudden realization. "What if...whoever this new Phantom Thief is has...well...magical powers? Maybe they drew us here because of our involvement with Dark and Krad?"

Satoshi frowned. It made sense, but who else but the four of them knew about Dark and Krad? Besides Daisuke's family and Satoshi's deceased family, no one knew. So who could possibly have...

"Look out!" someone screamed. Suddenly Satoshi was thrown aside as a dark figure in a black silk cape ran into him. Satoshi was stunned, but not enough to leave him completely useless. He quickly jumped back on his feet and began running after the dark figure. He'd already drawn the conclusion that this was the phony Phantom Thief, now all he had to do was catch this fraud and deliver him to the authorities.

That was easier said than done though. Satoshi hadn't even been able to catch the _real _Dark, so how on earth was he supposed to catch this new one? This copycat was particularly swift from what Satoshi could see, and that wasn't much more than a dark blur. But Satoshi wasn't about to give up. He was smarter, and he knew it. There was nothing this copy could do that Dark hadn't already, and Satoshi had seen nearly all of Dark's moves.

Risa had taken off after Satoshi and the false Dark as soon as Satoshi had disappeared from her sight. She didn't know what was driving her, but it was a strange burning emotion from deep within her heart. This day was obviously one of revelations for her, because all of a sudden she was sure she was in love with Hiwatari.

**_Wait...what? How could that be? Satoshi is barely even my friend! _**But she knew that he was more than a friend, even though her mind wouldn't admit it. She remembered all of what they'd been through. Even while she was in love with Dark, a small part of her had been falling for Satoshi as well. Slowly, but surely enough. Risa felt her heart skip a beat as she followed Satoshi around another corner. She had no choice but to admit the truth to herself. There was no point in denying the absolute truth.

_**I...love Satoshi. I love him!**_

She felt a sudden burst of speed as she admitted it. She was catching up with Satoshi and the false Dark quickly now. As soon as this false Phantom Thief was taken care of she was going to show Satoshi how much she loved him, and hope that he returned her feelings as well.

Satoshi heard footsteps behind him, but he couldn't be bothered to look and see who it was. Right now his main focus was the phony Dark in front of him. The copy made a sudden sharp turn into a dark alley, and Satoshi nearly lost his footing on the slippery pavement as he skidded into a turn and continued running after the perp. He heard the person behind him stumble as well, but they quickly regained their footing and continued following him. Who was following him? Was it Daisuke? Niwa was one of the few people he knew of who could actually keep up with him, and it wouldn't surprise Satoshi one bit if Daisuke were really actually trying to catch this copy of Dark as well. **_Oh well. Let Niwa follow if he wants. I'll probably need his help to take this guy down anyway. He's almost too fast for even me! Who is this guy?_**

The Dark impersonator in front of Satoshi was fast, and they seemed to be getting faster with every turn. Finally, all three came to the end of the alleyway, and the phony Dark stood with his back to Satoshi and Risa.

"I don't know who you are," Satoshi said coolly, "and it doesn't really matter. I made it my goal in life to chase Dark and capture him, and I know that even though I've never actually caught him you are most definitely not Dark Mousy."

Satoshi waited for the figure in front of him to say something, but the silence remained. Behind him, Risa stared at the copycat of Dark, waiting for a response. What happened next was so unexpected that not even Satoshi had time to react.

The copy turned around...and Risa's blood turned to ice in her veins. The copy had Dark's handsome face...but there was something off about the eyes. They were...emerald green? Dark's eyes weren't green! Who was this person in front of them?

Satoshi barely had time to voice his surprise. The copy lifted a gloved hand and in an instant a spell was cast. There was a flash of light, and Satoshi knew that there was no way he could stop the spell from taking effect.

An instant later, Daisuke and Riku ran into the alley. Both of them were panting, but hopeful that Satoshi and Risa had caught up to the false Dark. What they found discouraged them.

The alley was empty except for a single, small, yellowed piece of parchment paper. Daisuke picked it up, feeling the icy sting of fear suddenly pierce his heart. He slowly turned the parchment over, and Riku leaned in next to him so she could read the delicate writing on it's yellow surface.

_Dear Tamer Niwa, I have left this to assure you that Tamer Hikari is now my property. I will forever cherish and protect him, so please, just leave him alone._

_Sincerely, Erifu_

Daisuke felt his heart clench with fear. Riku, who's eyes were now alight with fear, began calling out for Satoshi and Risa. Daisuke looked up at the sky and fought back a wave of panic.

Satoshi was now a prisoner...and whoever Erifu was, they had taken Risa with them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Erifu is a made up character, just so everyone knows (as if you didn't already) In the next chapter there'll be more discoveries made. Erifu's identity will be revealed, as well as the false Dark's. I'm hoping for reviews! So get to readin'! There's always room for improvement, and I want to know what I need to improve!_


	3. Erifu's Confession

_Hey there! Thanks for reading! And to the people who have been so kind as to send in reviews...THANK YOU! You guys are the greatest! I just felt like wasting space here, so please enjoy this third chapter of my fanfic!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three**

Satoshi slowly regained consciousness. He groaned softly as he sat up and rubbed his aching forehead. **_What just happened? Where the hell am I? Who's bed is this?_** Satoshi was sitting in the middle of a huge, fluffy, and very fancy bed. He looked around and realized suddenly that his glasses were missing...and he could see perfectly without them! First he stretched his arm out in front of his face and stared at his hand as he flexed his fingers.

Crystal clear. He could see every detail of his skin, even the smallest scars. What surprised him even more was the room he was in. It was, for lack of a better term, lavish. Extremely so. There was a large window with many panes that was adorned by curtains of blood-red silk to his left, and light from a slowly setting sun shone through to illuminate the rest of the room. There was an expensive vanity made of dark wood, and it's mirror was crystal clear. The carpet was blood red as well, and so were the linens of the four-poster canopy bed he'd awakened upon. Satoshi felt his stomach churn slightly as a strange thought crept into his mind.

This room reminded him of a bloodbath.

A sound to his left tore him from his disturbing thoughts, and he looked down to see that there was a heap under the covers of the bed that he hadn't noticed before. It was moving, and it groaned softly.

"Ugh...where am I?" the heap asked in a feminine voice. Satoshi's eyes widened and his pulse raced as he suddenly realized who's voice that was.

**_What is Risa Harada doing here...wherever here is? Was she the one who followed me?_** Satoshi yanked the covers off of her, and sure enough it was a slightly rumpled Risa who lay next to him on the bed. She slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Once she saw Satoshi however, she wasn't so sleepy anymore.

Risa squealed and jumped backwards, landing on the floor before Satoshi could catch her. She stared up at him, cheeks flushed, and asked, "What...what are you doing in the same bed as me? A...and where are we?" She looked around frantically, trying to recognize some of her surroundings. She saw nothing familiar. It looked like they were in the grand suite of a super-fancy hotel, but she couldn't remember any fancy hotels from town.

"Are you...alright?" Satoshi asked, and offered his hand for Risa to grasp. She took his hand shyly and stood up, brushed herself off, and nodded.

"I'm fine...I guess," she said quietly. **_Well enough considering the situation I'm in. One second I'm chasing Satoshi in a dark alley, the next I'm in the same bed with him in some strange place I don't recognize..._**

Satoshi watched as she began to think...and blush even more. What could she possibly be thinking about now that was so embarrassing? Suddenly it hit him. She was embarrassed because she'd been in the same bed as him. He almost smiled at the absurdity of it...but then he realized that he could get used to waking up with Risa in his bed...

**_Wait a minute! Why am I thinking like that? Risa doesn't think of me that way...and it's wrong for me to think such inappropriate things about her too. _**Satoshi shook his head and stood up next to Risa. He spotted the bedroom door and started to walk toward it. Risa was almost too dumbstruck by Satoshi's handsomeness to follow, but she quickly regained her senses and began walking with him. Where had his glasses gone, she wondered. He looked handsome period, but without his glasses he was breathtaking. She hoped he might consider getting rid of the glasses and wearing contacts instead. He looked _so good..._and she was surprised she was having such thoughts about cold-hearted Satoshi Hiwatari.

Before the two of them reached the door it opened, causing Risa to squeak and cling to Satoshi's arm. He raised an eyebrow at her and then looked up at the now open door. A familiar caped figure stepped into the bedroom, but when Dark's face looked up at them it began to melt away. Satoshi and Risa watched stunned as Dark's image melted away slowly, and after a few seconds a beautiful girl dressed all in black stood in front of them. She was slightly shorter than Risa, but shapely and pale-skinned. Her bright emerald eyes shone like jewels from underneath her long golden hair. Her ruby lips curved into a delicate smile when she met Satoshi's gaze...but when she saw Risa, her smile faded slightly.

"Hello, Tamer Hikari," the girl said cheerfully. Her voice was like gentle music. Satoshi knew that if he let himself be pulled in, he would be put under another spell by her beautiful voice. He was having a hard enough time concentrating on asking the questions he wanted to ask.

He shook of the daze he was under and asked flatly, "Who are you? I hope you know that I'm no longer a tamer, or a Hikari. Both those legacies have ended."

The girl frowned sadly, "You can never stop being a Hikari. You were born Satoshi Hikari, you will always be Satoshi Hikari, no matter what happens. And I will always love you, Satoshi Hikari, as I always have."

Risa's eyes widened, and she felt Satoshi stiffen. Suddenly she was filled with anger at this sweet-looking girl. **_Who does she think she is? Satoshi is mine! Wait...I mean...I want him to be mine...but...oh who cares! Who is this dumb blond, and why does she love Satoshi?_**

"I am Erifu," she said quietly, "and it has taken almost twelve years, but I've finally found you again Satoshi. Don't you remember me? You knew me as a child...your mother made me for you..."

Satoshi stiffened even more as suddenly his mind was flooded with childhood memories. Memories of a young woman who played with him as a child. She'd had green eyes, like emeralds, and she'd been beautiful. He'd played with her, and she'd watched over him...but that was it. He couldn't remember her name, or where she came from, but he remembered her face...

"I thought...that you'd been sealed away," Satoshi said softly, "you're a work of the Hikari clan, so you had to be destroyed! Who's job was it to destroy you, and why did they fail?"

For a moment, Erifu looked taken aback. Had she expected Satoshi to just fall into her arms and proclaim his love for her the instant he saw her? Satoshi didn't love her, and whatever silly notions about loving him she had were just that, silly notions and nothing more. He could never love one of the monsters his clan had created.

"Hiwatari, what is she talking about?" Risa asked nervously, "Is she...another artwork? Like Dark was? Why did she say she loves you?"

Erifu glared hatefully at Risa, "I am an artwork...but now I've found a way to become human forever. Dark and Krad were my inspirations. I never would have found the way without their examples."

Satoshi suddenly had a horrible feeling inside of him. This wasn't good. If Erifu meant what he thought she meant, then he needed to get Risa far away from her right that instant.

Erifu suddenly began to glow with magic. Dark tendrils of it reached for Risa and yanked her away from Satoshi. Erifu began to slowly hover foreword, and Risa's eyes widened with fear as she began to struggle.

"It's no use," Erifu chuckled wickedly, "I've got you and I'm not letting go. You're perfect for what I need, and Satoshi likes you a lot as well. He'll get both of us...well, he'll get my mind, but your body. Prepare to have your existence erased Risa Harada. You'll soon be gone you little man-stealing cow, and, by the way, I said I love Satoshi because I _truly love him._"

Risa cried out for help as Erifu came ever closer. Where was Satoshi? Why wasn't he trying to save her? **_What if...he wants Erifu to take over my body? What if he doesn't like me at all? _**Risa felt like her spirit was suddenly broken. How could he just stand idly by and let her be destroyed? She began to cry, and that seemed to please Erifu greatly.

As she drew ever nearer, Erifu smiled coldly and said, "You really are a weak-minded idiot. I'm going to love doing this."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There you have it! Erifu has decided she wants Satoshi, and she's willing to kill to get him. She hates Risa too, apparently, but as we all know, Risa's body is very nice, so it's perfect for what Erifu wants to do with it (heh heh...naughty) Please send reviews. In the mean-time, I'll be working on chapter four! _w


	4. Almost Dead

**Chapter Four**

Risa watched as Erifu inched closer to her. She closed her eyes when Erifu was less than a foot away and prepared herself for what might be the worst pain in her life. She waited...and waited...nothing happened. Risa opened her eyes...and gasped.

Satoshi stood in front of her, arms outstretched. He was blocking Erifu with his own body...to protect Risa. Erifu immediately pulled back and stared at him in shock. The magic let go of Risa, who slumped into Satoshi's back with a sigh of relief. Her heart was racing and her breathing was rough, but she was still alive and in control of her body...and Satoshi had saved her.

Erifu hugged herself and sobbed, "What are you doing Sato-kun? Why did you stop me?"

Satoshi turned to Risa and wrapped his arms around her protectively, something neither Erifu nor Risa had ever expected him to do. He then amazed Risa even more with a warm smile...Risa thought her legs might just give out. As small as it was, his smile was amazing. Then his smile disappeared as he turned to Erifu and scowled angrily.

"Regardless of my past," he said in a low, dangerous voice, "regardless of the time we've supposedly spent together, I cannot let you hurt Miss Harada. I don't return your love Erifu, you know that. That's why you chose to take over the body of the one person you knew I could love. You may as well forget about having any sort of romance with me, because my heart is not yours. Perhaps if you'd come to me five years ago, before Krad and Dark disappeared, you might have had a small chance...but that time has long since passed. Now let Miss Harada and myself go, and don't bother trying to take over her again. You will fail, and I will make sure of that."

Erifu was stunned, as was Risa (after all, Satoshi had basically said that he _could _love her). Satoshi gently grasped Risa's hand in his own and led the way past the silent Erifu toward the door. Risa followed, rather clumsily (she was still in shock). Suddenly the door slammed shut in front of Satoshi, and he let go of Risa's hand to try and turn the knob, but it was stuck tight. Erifu whirled to face them, and Risa was surprised at the sight of tears running down the beautiful girl's cheeks.

"Sato-kun...I," Erifu sobbed, "please Sato-kun, just give me a chance...one chance. You're my world Sato-kun...I can't live without you. Not after all the time I've spent searching for you! Please Sato-kun! Just one chance!"

Satoshi turned to face Erifu, and his blank expression said all. To make sure Erifu got the message, Satoshi grasped Risa's hand again and squeezed it gently. "As you can see," he said coolly, "you have no place in my heart any longer. You destroyed any compassion I might have had for you when you tried to kill Risa. You are just like the other works of the Hikari clan...a monster. Now let us go. There's nothing left for you with me."

Erifu stared at him, pleading with her eyes, for a moment longer. Satoshi's gaze never wavered, and finally she seemed to admit defeat. With a wave of her hand, Erifu unlocked the door.

"You're two miles from the town where I picked you up," Erifu turned away and stared out the window blankly, "head east. You'll be home by nightfall." Satoshi wasted no time after that. He led Risa out of the bedroom and down a long corridor with a staircase at the end. Both of them were impressed by the magnificent paintings that adorned the walls, and the many suits of armor that stood like sentries in between those paintings. Risa thought they were going to spring to life any minute now and try to stop them from leaving.

Thankfully, no armor suits began chasing them, and they saw no one else who was living as they finally made their way out of the lush mansion. Satoshi and Risa didn't stop until they were deep within the surrounding forest and well out of sight of the huge house. When they finally did stop, Risa threw her arms around Satoshi and held him tightly.

"I...I thought you were going to let her...kill me!" she said as she began to sob uncontrollably.

Satoshi recovered enough of his senses and held her gently as she began to cry. "I would never let anything happen to you Risa," he said in his most soothing voice, "I'm sorry I let her get so close to you. I was too shocked by what I was seeing...and remembering." He began to gently rock her back and forth as she cried, soaking the front of his coat.

Once she'd managed to halt her flow of tears, Risa looked up at Satoshi with questioning eyes. He looked down at her and sent her reeling with another one of his amazing smiles. Suddenly, Risa realized that Satoshi was holding her. Their bodies were _very _close together, and would have been touching completely if not for the bulky winter-wear they both had on. Risa began to blush as she realized how close Satoshi's lips were to hers. If her were to lean down a bit she could kiss him... The instant that thought crossed her mind she turned beet red and pulled away from him. His arms were unresistant, and he merely smiled as Risa looked away bashfully.

"So...so what now?" Risa asked, trying to ignore her suddenly scandalous thoughts. Satoshi almost laughed at her embarrassment. She probably would have run away from him if he'd tried to kiss her, like he'd wanted to. He'd been so close to losing her just now...he'd wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless and hold her till the world ended. He'd finally realized what she meant to him...and he knew now, for sure, that he loved Risa Harada more with each passing moment.

Satoshi looked up at the sky and frowned. It was getting darker, and it would be difficult to navigate through the woods at night. "We need to get farther away from Erifu's mansion, as much as possible," he said, "we don't have much daylight left, and we may have to camp out in the woods if it gets too dark. Damn, it's going to get much colder too. This could be bad."

Risa managed to meet his gaze, "I guess we'd better get moving then." They waited in silence for a moment, wondering what to say but not knowing it. Satoshi smiled slightly and offered his hand for Risa to hold. She stared at it, amazed, and shyly took it. It felt so natural, the warmth of his hand against her own. It was as if it was meant to be there...and she really didn't mind that at all.

Satoshi began to lead the way out of the woods. They walked together, knowing that they had just overcome a great obstacle.

But they weren't out of the woods yet...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know! I know! Another cliffhanger! I hate em' too, but how else am I supposed to keep you reader's hooked until the next chapter?_

_Speaking of which, the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I like to get these things done fast if I can. Thank you for all the reviews everybody! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside (awwww). Keep sending them!_


	5. Narrow Escape

_OMG I'm so sorry to everyone who reads this! I took forever because of a college search (curse edifi!) Please forgive this humble writer and continue reading my story!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five**

Satoshi glanced over his shoulder for what seemed to be the zillionth time that evening. Risa shivered and kept walking at his side, wondering just what had him so worried.

Satoshi straightened himself out and grasped Risa's hand in his once more, needing to reassure himself that Risa was still with him, safe and sound...and most definitely not dead or inhabited by a piece of rogue artwork. He could feel her shaking from the cold, so he pulled her against his side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I hope you don't mind," he said calmly, "but I can tell you're cold. It helps if you get close to another person. You'll conserve more heat." Risa gave him a puzzled look, blushed, and nodded her head silently. Satoshi smiled as he remembered a time when he and Daisuke had shared the same situation (well, not _exactly _the same, but close enough). That had been when Krad had appeared to Daisuke for the first time. Satoshi pushed away all unpleasant thoughts and concentrated on getting both Risa and himself out of the woods safely. He'd been checking behind them for some time now. He knew that Erifu may have said she'd given up, but she was a work of the Hikari.

Completely untrustworthy in every way.

Risa inhaled Satoshi's piney scent and felt her cheeks redden even more. **_He's so close! It's so hard not to wrap my arm around his shoulders and hold him closer to me. He's too tall for that though...damn it all... _**Risa cursed her small stature and contented herself with just snuggling into Satoshi's side, inhaling deeply of his masculine aroma. He made her feel..._safe..._and his uncharacteristic kindness towards her was warming more than just her shivering body.

He was warming her heart.

A twig snapped somewhere behind them. Satoshi resisted the urge to jump. He'd been in a strange haze ever since he'd brought Risa closer to his body. He'd felt warm for the first time in a long time. For once, he hadn't been alone. Now that his mind had been brought back to reality he looked up at the sky...and bit down a scathing curse. The sun's bright red disk was half set, and the stars were already peeking through the inky black veil of space. This was bad.

"Risa," Satoshi said softly, "this is turning out worse than I had anticipated. It's almost completely dark now, and if we don't pick up the pace we'll be stuck in the middle of the forest all night."

Risa felt the icy grip of panic on her heart and fought it. **_I will not freak out in front of Satoshi! No! No! No! _**"I...see," she said, her voice small and shakey, "then we should move faster already." Risa slipped out of Satoshi's grips and began walking briskly, forcing herself not to run for civilization like a bawling little girl. She was nineteen damn it! Crying like an infant was not was nineteen-year-olds did in situations like this! What they did was come up with a plan...she had no idea what to do. So on she went, setting the pace at a half-run that had her panting and stopping for breath in less than ten minutes.

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard, Miss Harada," Satoshi stopped and stood over her, "I take it you aren't used to walking long distances like this."

He'd made it a statement, as if he actually knew that it was fact. Risa shook her head and straightened up. **_He knows me better than I thought he did. I don't really do much running in my high heels...even I know how stupid _that _is. _**She slowed down and hunched over as a coughing fit seized her abrubtly. Satoshi was instantly at her side, wrapping her in his arms.

"Miss Harada...are you..."

Risa gave him a shakey smile and tried to straighten herself up. "It's only a little cold," she laughed softly. It was a weak, unconvincing laugh, one that had Satoshi frowning worriedly at her.

"I think we should rest a while," Satoshi said while helping her into a sitting position on top of a fallen log. He held her gently as another coughing fit shook her slight frame. He listened closely to the sound coming from her lungs. From what little he could tell it was coming from deep within her chest, and it sounded as though she had strong phlegm buildup. The coughs shook her body hard, which only confirmed his suspicions. **_If I don't get her out of the cold soon she may develop pnuemonia. This whole ridiculous situation is getting worse by the second. _**

Satoshi waited until her coughing had ceased to place his fingers under her chin and force her to meet his gaze. Her cheeks turned red with embarassment at his sudden intensity. "Miss Harada...do you need me to carry you?"

**_WHAT! NO.FREAKING.WAY. That is WAY too embarassing, even for me! _**Risa forced herself to calm down and shook her head. "No," she smiled weakly, "I can still walk."

Satoshi frowned, "Are you positive you'll be alright?"

Risa nodded quickly and stood up. "I'll be fine. The thought of a warm bath and a good night's sleep in my soft bed will keep me going strong!" She waited for him to stand and plastered a determined look on her face. "Lead the way." She smiled and stood aside so that Satoshi could begin where they'd left off. Satoshi hesitated, as if debating whether or not he could trust her with her own health, and then gently grasped her hand once more and set the brisk pace as they made their way through the forest.

Satoshi was beginning to get very worried about Risa. Her breaths were coming in wheezes now, and she was barely able to keep up with him. It had been nearly half and hour since they'd last stopped, and he could tell that if she didn't get some medicine soon she'd be in serious trouble. Just as Satoshi was about to stop them again something moved in the brush behind them. They froze, and Satoshi wrapped his arms protectively around Risa, ready to defend her.

_Rustle...Rustle..._

"What is that?" Risa asked in a hoarse, frightened whisper.

More rustling began in the bushes all around them, and the sounds were followed by what seemed to be the sound of whispering voices. Satoshi held Risa closer, listening to the voices.

_...give...for...mine...witch..._

_Give me back what is forever mine you little witch..._

Satoshi didn't wait to hear more after that. Risa barely had time to utter a protest as Satoshi told her sharply to run. He took off, and Risa forced herself to ignore the burning pain in her chest and tried to keep up. An eerie howl rose up somewhere far behind them, and the icy hand of fear was back, choking Risa of her air. She forced her legs to work faster, fear and adrenaline giving her an extra burst of energy. All the while more howls rose up in the forest. Sometimes they were far away, sometimes they sounded like they were right behind them...and sometimes they sounded like they were in front of them.

The lights of the city were visible through the trees ahead of them, and the relief that flooded them both slowed them down. Risa let go of Satoshi's hand and ran ahead of him using a burst of speed she hadn't known she'd had. **_Thank God! _**she thought, **_Civilization! We'll be safe! We can forget all of this and live normally again..._** Her thoughts were cut short as something sharp, something that felt almost like five bony, icy cold fingers, cut through her boot and into the tender flesh of her left foot. Risa went down screaming, and Satoshi stopped immediately, a look of pure shock in his eyes.

Risa clawed at the ground, cutting her fingertips and chipping her fingernails as she was dragged backward into the forest. Satoshi sprang into action, searching for a way to free her. Immediately he spied the black twisted vines that had speared through Risa's foot. He grabbed the first thing he saw, an old tree branch with a jagged end, and skewered the thick vine-hand through it's center. A horrible scream rang out. It was inhuman, and Satoshi felt it echoing through his bones. The entire forest resonated with pain and anger from Erifu. Satoshi wasted no more time. He scooped up a sobbing Risa and ran the rest of the way with her in his arms. He didn't stop until he was in front of the town police station.

Inspector Saehara was standing on the front steps, speaking with a desperate-looking Daisuke and Riku. "I need help over here!" Satoshi cried breathlessly. Daisuke and Riku both whirled to face the sound of Satoshi's voice. Things became blurry. Satoshi vaguely remembered Riku bursting into tears at the sight of Risa's blood. Risa began to weep with joy. Daisuke lifted Risa out of Satoshi's arms and helped her into an ambulance. Riku went with her sister to the hospital, but Daisuke stayed behind. He stood with Satoshi silently as they both watched the ambulance speed away.

Daisuke turned his head and faced Satoshi. Satoshi turned to meet his gaze. It was still for a moment, as if they were basking in the relief of each other's company.

"She's going to be okay, you know that, right Satoshi?" Daisuke asked softly.

Satoshi didn't have the stregnth to smile, so he simply nodded mutely. Daisuke put a hand on his shoulder, and Satoshi leaned against his friend.

They stood that way until the second ambulance came. Satoshi and Daisuke didn't speak at all on the way to the hospital. They needed no words. The bond they shared said it all.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the middle of the forest, an angry, inhuman cry rose above the tree tops and shattered the serenity.

_I will have you Satoshi...you are forever my possession..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So yeah...what did you think? Do I still have my mojo?_


	6. The Poison

_Thank you to all those who reviewed!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six**

Satoshi felt the slight warmth of the sun cutting through the chilly winter air and smiled. Things were certainly looking better now that Erifu had made herself scarce. Satoshi had told Daisuke about Erifu and her mad obsession, and Daisuke had looked into her history with his family.

Like Argentine, Erifu had been reported to have been destroyed. No one had seen her painting in over fifty years, and a fire had destroyed the building where she'd been housed.

So how had she escaped?

"Satoshi!" Daisuke came running up to Satoshi and stopped next to him. Satoshi was sitting alone in the middle of a park, a half-filled journal in his hand and a new pair of glasses in his coat pocket. Whatever Erifu had done to his eyes was still holding up, but he kept his new glasses...just in case she decided to take back whatever gift she'd given him.

"Hello, Daisuke," Satoshi gave him a half smile in greeting, "what's so urgent that you had to run all the way to the park in the middle of winter just to tell me?"

Daisuke took a moment to catch his breath and said, "Risa's been asking about you a lot ever since she left the hospital. We've tried asking her why, but she insists on seeing you before she tells us anything. She's been...worried about you."

Satoshi raised his eyebrows, "Why? The doctors said that we were both fine. Her injuries were worse than mine."

Daisuke scratched his neck nervously, "Well...you see, you never checked in with her, or any of us as a matter of fact, after you checked out of the hospital. Risa just wants to make sure that you really are alright. Riku wants you to visit too, because Risa won't stop talking about you and she's getting kind of irritated." Daisuke chuckled nervously. Satoshi gave him a knowing look. Both knew just how vocal Risa could be, and how Riku reacted to her sister's constant whining.

"I suppose I could..." Satoshi closed his journal and sat back. Daisuke sat down next to him and sighed. A cool breeze swept through the park, causing Satoshi to shiver. The small warmth of the sun was swept away and replaced with a shiver that ran up and down his back. A sense of forboeding swept through him, and suddenly a visit to Risa's family home was sounding like a great idea.

"I think I will after all," Satoshi said.

Daisuke smiled brilliantly, "Great! I'll tell Riku." Daisuke whipped out his silver palm-sized cell phone and hesitated for a moment, "When did you want to visit her?"

Satoshi didn't waste any time answering, "Today, if that's possible, and right now would be a good time."

Daisuke grinned and dailed Riku's phone. Satoshi could almost make out what Riku was saying over the phone, her voice was so loud and irritated.

Daisuke smiled and delivered the news. After a few more moments of speaking Daisuke's eyes softened and he said gently, "I love you too, Riku." With that, he promptly hung up the phone and turned to Satoshi. "It's done!" he proclaimed proudly, "Let's go!" Daisuke practically jumped up from his seat and waited for Satoshi to stand up and stretch.

"Lead the way," Satoshi smiled. Daisuke nodded and they began the trek to the Harada mansion.

_Twenty minutes later..._

Satoshi and Daisuke waited patiently on the Harada's doorstep after ringing the doorbell. It wasn't long before an elderly maid with olive green eyes in a startched blue uniform answered the door. She barely had the time to utter one syllable as Riku gently but urgently pushed past her and grabbed both Daisuke and Satoshi by their wrists and yanked them inside.

"Thanks Meri, I can handle it from here," Riku said over her shoulder as she dragged the two young men up the massive staircase at the end of the great room. "I'm so glad you two got here so fast. Risa's been driving everyone nuts with all her incessant worrying! I was just about ready to strangle her when you called Daisuke."

Satoshi held back his amused smile. Riku made it sound like she was eager to beat her sister senseless, but inside everyone knew that she dearly loved Risa. When they reached the top of the stairs Riku let go of their wrists and led them to the third door on the right. She opened it and stuck her head inside the room.

"Risa, are you decent?" Riku asked.

"Who's with you?" Risa asked, her voice muffled through the door.

"Who have you been asking about for the last few days?" Riku barked, irritated.

There was the sound of something crashing to the floor and a frustrated curse. Riku's eyes widened and she ducked her head just in time to avoid getting nailed in the face with a shoe. "Close the door you idiot! I'm not wearing anything!" Risa cried. Riku ducked to avoid yet another flying object, a pillow this time, and slammed the door shut. Daisuke began to blush and Satoshi hid his grin behind his hand. Riku leaned her back against the door and shouted loud enough for the entire household to hear, "Call when you're decent, beloved sister!"

There was a muffled shout from inside the room, "I'll get you Riku, just you wait!"

Five minutes later Risa opened the door. She was dressed in loose black pants and a soft pink sweater. Satoshi had never found winter clothing more attractive. Risa met his gaze and looked away shyly, blushing a deep red.

"Well, Risa?" Riku poked her sister in the shoulder with her index finger, "Don't just stand there looking stupid, say hello! You were the one who wanted him to come visit you!"

Risa glared at Riku, "I know! Shut up and go away Riku. Niwa, take your fiancee away from me before I kick her in the head."

Daisuke sighed and took Riku's hand, silencing any protest she was about to make. "I think they need to be alone right now Riku. Why don't we go sit in the great room and wait for them?"

Riku harumphed, disappointed that she couldn't continue her fight with her little sister, but silently agreed, the frown soon replaced with a special smile that was meant only for Daisuke. Satoshi and Risa were silent until Daisuke and Risa were comepletely down the stairs and out of earshot.

"It's good to see you again, Miss Harada," Satoshi said, dazzling her with one of his rare smiles, "I'm sorry for coming at such an inconvenient time. Your sister seemed to think that it was urgent that I get to you as quickly as possible."

Risa smiled and opened the door behind her wider so that Satoshi could enter her room. He stepped in as she said, "Don't worry about it. Riku likes to make me angry. She only did it today because she says I've been driving her up the wall with all my worrying..."

Satoshi took in the appearance of Risa's room as she limped over to the bed and sat down. Everything was so..._Risa_...with all the feminine energy in the room Satoshi should have been overwhelmed...but instead all he felt was a strange sense of comfort. **_It feels so much like Risa lives in here...I can't help but like the sense of belonging this room gives me. It's as if just knowing that she spends her time in here makes it special...but what does that mean...why do I feel like this?_**

Forboeding swept over him once again, and Satoshi was suddenly on edge. Risa noticed him stiffen and asked, "What's the matter? Is something...wrong?"

Satoshi immediately squelched the urge to run over to Risa, pick her up, and carry her bridal-style to safety. He forced a smile and replied in his usual calm manor, "Nothing, Miss Harada. I just feel a little..._out of place._"

Risa frowned slightly, "Really? We could always go downstairs and sit..."

Satoshi shook his head, cutting her off politely, "That's not necessary. It's comfortable in here, and I'll get used to it quickly. Besides, I wouldn't want you to move too much just because I was uncomfortable, Miss Harada."

"Please," Risa smiled and patted the seat of a chair near her bed, "sit down then. And I would appreciate it if you just called me Risa. Miss Harada is just too formal for me."

Satoshi sat down and grinned, a _real _grin. Risa was glad she'd been sitting down when he'd done it, because she was sure that the room was suddenly spinning around her from a sudden spell of dizziness. "You have an almost perfect aim with a shoe, _Risa_," Satoshi chuckled, "Riku's lucky you didn't break her nose with your sneaker."

Risa blushed furiously, suddenly finding the floor very interesting, "It was just a temper tantrum...they don't come around often, but when they do I can be just as tough and mean as Riku."

Satoshi was just beginning to feel comfortable when yet another wave of forboeding flooded him. He looked through the window onto Risa's balcony. Outside the sea was suddenly violent. Stirred by winds and rain, the waves became white caps and smashed into the cliffs below. A torn oak leaf shot through the air and slapped silently against the glass sliding door. Satoshi felt his entire body freeze. The leaf was bright green...just like Erifu's eyes.

"Risa..."

"Yes Satoshi?" Risa asked, suddenly aware of the violent storm outside.

"I think Erifu is still out there," Satoshi stated bluntly. Risa paled slightly and looked toward the glass. She visibly shuddered when she spotted the leaf and turned to meet Satoshi's gaze. "I think she's still trying to get to me, but I'm not going to let her win," his gaze was intense, "I won't let her hurt you again. I promise Risa."

Risa wasn't sure whether she was reassured or frightened out of her wits. Her foot still stung violently when she moved it wrong, a constant reminder of how serious Erifu was about wanting her dead.

Satoshi leaned back in the overstuffed chair, never breaking their eye contact, "She's failed twice to get rid of you. She's going to keep trying, and each time she does it's going to be more dangerous for you. I think..."

Risa wanted to weep at the thought of another attack. **_Why can't she just leave us alone?_** "You think...what?"

"I think," Satoshi sighed, "that you need to be moved somewhere more...protected."

Risa considered for a moment, then nodded in agreement, "Like where?"

Satoshi almost replied with _my house_, but then he remembered that he was a gentleman, and that his house was a barren crumbling hellhole. She most certainly wouldn't approve of moving in with him, especially not into a house like his. No, he needed somewhere better than that. Somewhere she wouldn't feel threatened, where she would be surrounded by people both of them could trust.

"I don't know yet..." Satoshi scowled, "but I'll be thinking about it for the rest of the day. Hopefully I'll have something for you by sunset."

Risa smiled weakly and nodded, then said, "Would you like something to drink?"

Satoshi was momentarily stunned by her offer, but quickly regained his senses and smiled, "I would like something hot, perhaps some tea..."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Risa smiled and reached behind her to press a button that would summon a maid. A minute passed and the maid that had greeted Satoshi and Daisuke at the front door knocked on the door and stepped inside.

"What may I help you with Miss Harada?" Meri asked in a gentle voice. The maid listened patiently to Satoshi and Risa's requests and bowed before walking down to the kitchen to get their drinks.

"It should only take a few minutes," Risa smiled nervously once they were alone again. "Meri's been in the maid service for almost forty years. She's almost seventy years old, but she says she won't retire, even though her mind is a little less...sharp than it used to be."

Satoshi raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Risa's smile turned sad, "I feel bad talking about her behind her back like this, but she's getting to where she believes almost everything you tell her. We have to be careful when she's watching TV, because if she sees one of those horrible commercials advertising miracle products she'll pick up the nearest phone and order it on the spot, no matter what it may be. We have to constantly explain that not everything on TV is good or real...but she still has so much trouble understanding."

Satoshi smiled. Risa really was a caring person on the inside. "Don't worry," Satoshi smiled, "Miss Meri is in good hands as long as she's working with your family."

_In the kitchen..._

Meri kept repeating what she had to do in her mind, making sure not to forget what her employer's daughter had asked for, and her handsome friend as well. Getting old had left Meri with a shrinking mind, something that often had her crying at night, wishing that she had the strength to get back all those lost memories...like that of her last name...

She quickly set to preparing Satoshi's Earl Grey tea, black with three cubes of sugar, and Risa's hot chocolate with marshmellows. A young maid walked into the kitchen and surprised her, nearly causing Meri to spill Risa's hot chocolate.

The young maid smiled apologetically and asked, "Is that for Miss Harada and Mr. Hiwatari?"

Meri nodded and smiled, "Why yes, it is! You're a very good guesser!"

The young maid suddenly frowned, "I heard that Miss Harada was injured a few days ago...I do hope she's alright."

Meri smiled sadly, "Yes, it was a very unfortunate thing to happen to such a wonderful young lady like Miss Harada." Suddenly Meri was struck with fear. She studied the young maid's features. Her hair was hidden under a tight, starchy hat, and her uniform clung to her slender figure almost as if it were afraid of falling off. Meri caught a flash of brilliant green when she momentarily met the maid's eyes, and there was something familiar about them...something frightening that made her want to rip away the maid's false face and reveal the real monster underneath...**_wait...what? Where do I know her from?_**

"I have something for Miss Harada," the maid said, throwing Meri off of the trail that would lead her back to her memories of the past, "something that will help her heal in half the time that it will take for any other less-priveleged person to heal. It's a special seed...all you have to do is put it in her drink and stir. When she drinks it her wounds shall heal in no time, and she'll feel better than she ever has."

Meri couldn't resist it. "Oh please! Would you be so kind as to give me this seed? Miss Harada is so kind to me, even though she doesn't know me as well as others do. She deserves a speedy recovery. It will help her to be able to walk so that she can spend more time with that handsome fellow whom she seems to be mooning over a lot lately."

Meri could have sworn that at the mention of Satoshi and Risa's relationship something venomous had turned the maid's eyes acid green, but she dismissed it and smiled brilliantly when the maid handed her a small brown seed that smelled of cinnamon. Meri turned and dropped the seed into the hot chocolate and began to stir. Once she was sure that the seed had dissolved completely she turned to thank the young maid...but found that she was already gone. **_Oh well, I suppose she was very busy and had to get back to work. Such a pretty one, and kind too. Miss Harada is going to be better in no time thanks to the kindness of that young lady!_**

Meri hummed a pleasant tune as she carefully placed the hot drinks on a tray and made her way out of the kitchen. She was careful not to spill a single drop as she walked through the great room. As she passed Daisuke and Riku she said hello.

Riku looked up and eyed Risa's drink.

"Hot chocolate is my favorite..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ooooooh...I've set it up for something twisty and (hopefully) interesting._

_Can anyone guess who the miracle maid was?_


	7. The Fright of Her Life

_You'll have to excuse the delay in getting this chapter up. I was busy writing my Fruits Basket fic (which everyone should check out after reading this chapter). Here ya go! Chappy Seven!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven**

Meri frowned at Riku as she reached for Risa's drink. Riku returned that frown when Meri carefully maneuvered the tray of drinks out of her reach.

"This is for Miss Risa," Meri scolded lightly, earning a muffled chuckle from Daisuke, "if you want I can make you some as soon as Miss Risa has her drink."

Riku grumbled but agreed and sat back against the sofa. She sniffed the air and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Do I smell cinnamon?" she asked.

Meri nodded, "Yes. One of the other maids gave me the ingredients."

Suddenly, Riku looked worried. "Meri," she said softly, "you're the only maid on duty today...all the others are at home. Mother and father gave them all the day off, but you asked to save your vacation days for Christmas."

Daisuke's smile disappeared and he sat up straight. Riku stood up and examined the hot chocolate closely. She placed her index finger on her chin and said, "I think I'd better dump this out and make some more. I don't remember Risa ever asking for cinnamon in her hot chocolate, and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like it that much anyway. She's a chocoholic, not a cinnamon buff. Plus, I don't like it that there's another maid on duty that none of us know about. I don't trust her, or her extra ingredients."

Meri tried to protest, but Riku had already taken the tray from her hands and was heading toward the kitchen. Just as Riku made it through the door Satoshi appeared at the foot of the stairs. He called out to her and ran up to her, carefully taking the tray from her hands.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked, confused.

"Don't worry," Satoshi said quietly, "I came down here to check on Miss Meri and make sure she didn't need any help. I'll take these upstairs for her." He turned from Riku, meeting her gaze and then breaking it a second later. Riku stiffened and watched him climb the stairs. **_Was it just my imagination...or were his eyes...green? _**Meri looked desperately confused, so Riku decided to send her home. They didn't really need a maid at the moment, plus they had to find the one who'd clocked in without their knowing. Riku turned to Daisuke and sighed.

"Poor Meri," Riku said, "she probably doesn't even remember what the other maid looked like. Will you come with me to search for this mystery maid Daisuke?" Daisuke's smile was back in a flash.

"Of course," he said, taking her hand and leading the way toward the rear of the house, where they would begin their search.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Risa waited patiently for Satoshi to come back. **_Oh, I can't wait for Meri to get up here so I can drink my hot chocolate! I'm freezing, and I'm half-scared to death. That storm outside is really picking up. _**Risa shivered. She wanted Satoshi to hurry up with whatever it was he'd gone out of the room to do and get back. She'd been enjoying the private time they'd been sharing together just now. Risa sighed and sat back against the headboard of her bed.

The door that Satoshi had left ajar slowly opened as someone pushed through it carrying a tray. Risa sat up straight and smiled warmly, "Thank goodness! Thank your for bringing them all the way up here Meri. I don't know where Satoshi went, but he should be back anytime now. He left in such a hurry! He looked kind of worried too...but I don't know why."

There was a soft male chuckle from the person in the doorway, "I'm right here Risa." Risa blushed as realization hit her. Satoshi stood in front of her, smiling and holding the tray with their drinks on it. "I went downstairs and got our drinks," he said, sitting down in his chair, "I thought I'd help out Miss Meri by climbing the stairs for her. I think your sister just sent her home...she was saying something about a maid putting cinnamon in your drink...that doesn't bother you does it?"

Risa raised an eyebrow suspiciously and nodded slowly, "I've...got a small secret for you. I'm allergic to cinnamon. I can't drink that. I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to have to climb all those stairs just to have me not drink that."

Satoshi was silent for a moment, his face expressionless. Risa looked away, afraid she'd angered him. **_Oh! I should have told him before he went downstairs! I should have mentioned it when I told Meri what I wanted! But how was I supposed to know that there was another maid on duty today? _**Risa suddenly went still. Her blood turned to ice in her veins. She couldn't look up at Satoshi, afraid that her fear would be blazing within her eyes. The reason she hadn't known about the other maid was because there _was _no other maid on duty today. Only Meri had asked to work today, and now she was going home.

"What's the matter Risa?" Satoshi's voice was low, smooth, beckoning, "You've gone so pale."

Risa looked up slowly and met Satoshi's gaze, and yet, somewhere deep inside her, she knew that it was not Satoshi who sat across from her smiling wickedly, as if they had won a war. "How...how..."

"How did I get in?" Satoshi asked, his blue eyes burning into green ones, "I simply stole a uniform. Meri has always been easily fooled, especially after I worked a spell on her. I don't know where Satoshi is, but he's definitely not up here with us." Risa made a move to get up off of the bed, but the stinging in her foot reminded her that it was no use. Even if she could make it to the door she'd never be able to outrun Erifu.

Erifu chuckled, still using Satoshi's voice, "My my, I had no idea that it would be this easy. You'd think that my dear Sato-kun would have sensed me as soon as I entered your house. Don't worry though, I'll spend plenty of time with him later, honing his skills to perfection. It's a shame you won't be there to witness him coming into his true power."

Risa scooted back away from Erifu as the cursed artwork drew nearer. Erifu dropped the tray, along with Satoshi's drink, and held up Risa's tainted hot chocolate. "You'd better hurry and drink it Risa dear," Erifu whispered seductively, "or it will get cold." Risa would have crawled off the bed if she weren't suddenly pinned to the mattress by some invisible force. Erifu stood over her holding the drink, her grin showing off a pair of razor sharp fangs.

Downstairs, Daisuke was overcome by a sudden feeling of paralyzing fear. He froze in place, clutching a nearby doorframe in a grip so tight it left his knuckles white and his fingers sore. Riku turned to him and frowned.

"What's wrong Daisuke?" Riku asked, suddenly very worried.

Daisuke met her gaze, "Something's...wrong."

Just then, Satoshi, the _real _Satoshi, burst through one of the many back doors. He had a look of pure horror on his face, and it looked as if he was about to have a panic attack. He looked at Daisuke and stood there for a moment.

"Where did Meri go?" Satoshi asked, his breath coming in gasps.

Riku felt panic wash over her as she paled, "Satoshi...weren't you just upstairs with Risa?"

Satoshi's eyes widened, "What?"

"You...you just went upstairs with your drinks," Daisuke's voice was flat, but there was fear behind his eyes, "Riku and I both saw you."

Satoshi was running through the house and up the stairs in the blink of an eye. Riku and Daisuke took only a second to follow him. They'd reached the bottom of the stairs when Satoshi threw the door to Risa's room open and charged inside. The door slammed closed behind him and locked on its own. Daisuke reached it first and began pounding on it and shouting.

Satoshi stood frozen, looking into the green eyed double of himself leaning over Risa holding a cup of what seemed to be normal hot chocolate.

"Satoshi," Risa's voice was small, choked with fear, and he could see her struggling against an invisible set of chains holding her to the bed. Satoshi never took his eyes off of his double and slowly approached.

"Sato-kun," Erifu said, pouncing onto the bed and grabbing Risa's chin roughly, "if you come any closer I'm going to pour this down her throat. We all know what's going to happen then."

Satoshi stopped, but his gaze was full of menace, "How dare you threaten her...get out of this house right now or I'll destroy you myself!"

Erifu's gaze turned sad, "I'm sorry it has to be this way Sato-kun, but I will not lose you, not to anyone or anything."

"You already have lost me!" Satoshi shouted, "You lost me the very instant you kidnapped me...no, even further back than that! You lost me when I was taken away and put up for adoption! I want to stay lost! Go away!"

The pounding at the door seemed a distant noise, at least, until the knob came off and rolled across the floor to Erifu's feet. She looked up at the door as Daisuke burst through, the words of a spell already on his lips. Satoshi immediately recognized a sealing spell when he heard it and joined in, adding his tamer power's to those of Daisuke's. Erifu screamed and flung the hot chocolate at them, intending to hit Daisuke. Both Daisuke and Satoshi ducked in time to escape getting bashed in the head with a coffee mug and continued reciting their spell.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Erifu covered her ears and began screaming louder, "Don't do this to me Sato-kun! STOP!" Erifu's disguise wavered and then disappeared, leaving a slim blond elf-woman standing in place of a green-eyed Satoshi. Erifu doubled over as she fought the spell. The invisible bonds holding Risa suddenly disappeared, and Risa wasted no time in climbing off of her bed and crawling across the floor to the opposite corner of her room. Risa watched in wide-eyed horror as Satoshi and Daisuke worked together to banish the troublesome artwork.

With one final ear-wrenching scream, Erifu stood up and held her open palms to the sliding glass windows. The glass shattered into a million pieces. Wind tore through Risa's bedroom, spreading shards of glass and brilliant green leaves all over the place. The force of the wind caused the two tamers to halt their chanting and shield their faces. Erifu took the opportunity and fled through the window, the green leaves swarming around her and carrying her away over the ocean and out of sight.

The wind calmed down to a gentle breeze after that. All four of them, Risa, Riku, Daisuke, Satoshi, stood in stunned silence. There were cuts along the two tamers' cheeks from the broken glass. Riku sank to her knees and began taking deep, calming breaths. Risa stayed frozen in her corner, not even bothering to brush off the broken glass that had deposited itself in her long hair.

The silence was finally broken when Meri, who'd seen the cloud of green leaves emerging from Risa's bedroom window and decided to come back to check on everyone, stepped through the open door and frowned. She took in the stunned gazes that turned to her and sighed.

"It's going to take all day to clean this up."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Whew! It took me a while to figure out how that scene was going to play out! But I did it! (does victory bootie-shake) Send your reviews! I'll luv you all forever! (don't forget to check out my other story...you know you want to)_


	8. Relic

_Holy crap, I hope I can still do this! I plan on ending this story in three more chapters or less...I hope! Forgive meeeeeee!!_

--

**Chapter Eight**

"She's getting bolder in her attempts," Satoshi scowled as he sat next to Risa. She was as still as stone, and her expression was unreadable. They'd all tried to wake her up from her stupor, but she'd remained unresponsive. Apparently the shock had been too much for her. Satoshi wasn't too worried though, because he knew what a brave girl she was.

Daisuke sat next to Riku and held her close, "I think it's time I got my parents a little more involved in this. Perhaps they've found out how exactly Erifu managed to get away."

"Let's hope so," Satoshi stared at Risa, who finally looked up at him and blinked.

"She tried to kill me with her bare hands..._again_," Risa stated softly, "and I couldn't do anything to stop her. Why am I so weak!" Risa knocked a nearby vase off its end table and it crashed to the floor. She stood up, wincing from the pain in her ankle, and would have tried to leave the room if she hadn't stumbled and fallen into the waiting arms of Satoshi.

"Let me go!" she cried, "If I leave then she won't come around my family and friends when she tries to kill me again!"

Satoshi frowned and held her even tighter, until she stopped struggling against him and shyly hugged him back. "No, Risa," he said calmly, "you will stay here where I can see you and protect you. After what Erifu just did, I don't trust leaving you by yourself for an instant. Her next attack will probably involve separating the two of us with more distance than just a few rooms and a staircase. If she catches you alone, I'll never see you again."

Risa was silent, but hot tears began rolling down her cheeks. Satoshi felt the pain of her sobs right through to the marrow of his bones, but all he could do was hold her until the tears disappated.

Daisuke's cell phone rang, causing them all to jump, and he answered sternly, "Hello? Father? You did? Tell me everything..." There were several moments of silence as Daisuke listened to his father, then his eyes widened and he went pale. "You can't be serious...she really did all that just now? She was only here a few minutes ago...yes, we've got Satoshi and Risa here with us right now. I'll tell them everything...yes father, we will be careful. Bye." Daisuke closed his cell phone and stared blankly at the floor.

"She's just abducted a girl about Risa's age off of the street...and she killed her."

Satoshi's eyes widened, and Risa and Riku both let out gasps of horror. "What for!" Riku shouted, looking enraged, "She said she was after Risa, not the rest of the world!"

Daisuke looked up, and the look in his eyes spoke volumes. "That is only part of the purpose she's designed for herself," he said, "the name of her full artwork is _Death of The Planet_. She was painted as the sole survivor of the apocalypse, and there was blood on her hands...of the innocent. She's not just here to take Satoshi, she's here to kill everything else so she can have him all to herself."

Satoshi felt the floor drop out from under his feet, and he was glad that he was sitting down. He looked at the worried faces of his friends, and determination filled his gaze. "This has to stop then," he said somberly, "and I know how to do it." He planted a soft kiss on Risa's forehead and stood up. She clutched at his shirt, not liking what she saw in his expression.

"What exactly are you planning?" Daisuke asked, suddenly worried.

"Why, I plan to surrender," Satoshi said darkly, "and to kill her before she kills anyone else."

--

Satoshi hadn't expected a very positive reaction to his newly formed plans, but that was just the way of things. He could only hope that Risa would still be speaking to him once he got back. He ducked into an alleyway for privacy and sighed, beginning the formation of a summoning spell. Daisuke had been very upset with him, but had conceded that the only way for Satoshi to get close to her was to surrender to her.

_"If you can't do it Satoshi," Daisuke had said sternly, "then you need to summon me so I can do it for you."_

Satoshi smiled inwardly and began the chant. As the first syllable left his lips he felt the air around him begin to stir, and when he blinked he was back in Erifu's mansion. _**She's been watching me.**_

"I know what you're planning, Sato-kun," Erifu stepped around a corner, wearing a sad expression on her lovely face, "you want to kill me, am I right? That's what you said to the others..."

Satoshi was silent for a moment, the he spoke up softly, "You murdered an innocent girl today. Who doesn't want to kill you?"

Erifu smiled and stepped toward him, "She wasn't the only one, you know. Give it a day, and the missing person reports will start pouring in. I've been busy multitasking you see. I have to make room for our new world."

Satoshi scowled angrily at her, "You _have _killed more. I had a feeling that poor girl wasn't the first. Why would I want to create a world with something as warped as you? You disgust me, Erifu."

Erifu paused at that remark, but her smile was back in place a moment later and she was standing less than a foot away from Satoshi, playing with an errant strand of his hair. "You really do look so much more handsome without your glasses, you know? I'm so glad I gave you better vision. Not that I minded your glasses really, as I will take you no matter how you look."

"Weren't you listening?" Satoshi asked cooly, stepping out of her reach, "I just told you I hate you. Give up. You know what you're doing is wrong, and I won't allow you to hurt Risa or anyone else."

Erifu's smile was suddenly chilling. "I know," she said, her voice husky and sensual, "as you are now, you have no desire for me. But I know how to change all that. I can make you forget all those other people."

Satoshi suddenly found himself unable to move. He stared in shock as vines began winding themselves around his body, holding him in place. He glared at Erifu, a spell on his lips that would incinerate her immediately. That was when she placed her hand over his mouth, and his words stuck in his throat. He was starting to feel a little dizzy. _**She got me**_, he realized, horrorstruck, _**she has me right where she wants me, and now I can't call for help.**_

"I can make Risa seem like a faraway dream," she said softly, her face only inches from his own, "and I can make all those murders, all that time spent with Daisuke, Dark, and Krad, disappear. I can make you remember what we had when you were a child. I can make those feelings for me grow into what you felt for Risa, and then nothing else will stand in my way. We can finally be together. Isn't that wonderful, Sato-kun?"

Satoshi began to struggle as he felt something dark invading his mind. It clawed its way into his memories, and he cried out as he watched everything that made up his personality blurring and moving far away. He struggled for what seemed like an eternity, until he couldn't even remember why he was fighting or who he was fighting against. He felt his strength finally giving way, and he hung his head limply against his chest, Erifu's hand still covering his mouth. The last thing he saw before he sank into oblivion was the face of a beautiful girl. One that made his heart ache...

_**Risa...**_

--

Risa sat bolt upright in her temporary bed at Daisuke's apartment and tried to catch her breath. What a horrible nightmare she'd just had. She tried to comfort herself with the knowledge that Satoshi would never let himself be caught so off-guard like that, but it wasn't working very well. She slowly moved to the edge of her bed and stood up, telling herself that once she spoke with Daisuke and Riku she would feel better. They would have news for her. _**Satoshi is lucky I care about him so much, otherwise I would never speak to him again after something like this.**_ As it was, she was angry with him for leaving her behind while he went out and risked his life.

Her ire turned to despair once she was standing in the living room next to her sister and Daisuke. They looked absolutely abysmal. Never a good sign.

"What happened?" Risa asked, afraid to hear the answer.

Daisuke looked up at her and had to swallow back a lump in his throat before he could speak coherently, "Satoshi hasn't called me. He's been gone for nearly five hours and not a single word."

Riku held onto Daisuke tightly, "And Erifu abducted and killed two more people during that time. We don't know what she's done with him, but it can't be good."

Risa wanted to scream. "No," was all she whispered. She sank onto a nearby chair and stared at her hands resting in her lap. Daisuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed wearily.

"This must be horrible for you, Risa," Daisuke said quietly, "it is for me. Satoshi was one of my best friends...he's the only one who understands what I went through with Dark..."

Risa was silent, and Daisuke looked even more upset. Riku spoke up before the silence became deafening, "I don't know about you two, but I think I could go for some food. I'll start dinner." She stood up and practically ran to the kitchen. Daisuke stood up and stared at Risa.

"I'm going to find him for you, Risa," he said with quiet determination, "I swear."

Risa looked up at him and smiled sadly, "I know you will. Thank you, Daisuke." She watched as he walked into the kitchen and out of sight. She stood up as quietly as she could and walked back into the room she was using. She grabbed a coat and scarf, and pulled on her favorite pair of insulated boots. She checked to make sure that both Daisuke and Riku were still in the kitchen before she snuck silently out the front door and made her way down the street.

_**I'm done putting them in danger. If Erifu wants me dead, then I'm going to have to do something about it on my own. Satoshi may already be in too deep for even Daisuke to help him. Maybe if I can make some sort of deal with her...**_ But what did she have to bargain with, except for her life? There was nothing she could barter or trade for Satoshi. Hoplessness washed over her as she rounded a street corner and walked into an open air market. The booths were empty except for a few hot food stands, but she wasn't hungry enough to visit one. Just thinking of what could have happened to Satoshi was beginning to make her sick to her stomach.

"Miss Risa?" asked a familiar voice. Risa whirled and startled whoever had come up behind her. When she realized who it was she sighed with relief.

"Meri," Risa began to calm down, "you scared the life out of me. What are you doing out here? This weather is far too cold for you to be wandering around in."

Meri's smile was warm, "I thought I'd take a walk, since I've nothing else to do today. Would you care to join me at my house for some tea, dear? You look as though you could use it."

Risa would have politely refused, except something deep inside of her told her to accept the invitation. She smiled brilliantly and replied, "I would love to actually. If you don't mind that is."

"Of course not!" Meri beamed, "I always have time for company, especially if it's you Miss Risa."

--

Meri's place was a small, old, fraying-at-the-edges victorian style home on the outskirts of town. Risa kicked off her boots at the entrance and followed Meri into the darkened interior, blinking furiously when several overhead lights came on and drenched the room in light. Risa had to fight not to gasp at what she saw.

"I had no idea you had such a lovely home, Meri!" Risa said in awe. The exterior was nothing like the opulent interior. Crimson carpet and matching furniture and draperies lent the room an oddly warm feeling. It was a sanguine beauty reminiscent of the decorations in Erifu's mansion.

_**Wait a minute...this is all looking a little bit too familiar all of a sudden...**_

Meri's soft voice interrupted her thoughts, "I'll go put on the hot water. You just make yourself comfortable and I'll be out again in a moment with some tea snacks." Meri hobbled off into the lavish kitchen and soon Risa could hear the sounds of water boiling and cabinets being opened and shut. About two minutes later, Meri appeared holding a tray of decadent little teacakes and her usual sunny smile.

"This looks wonderful Meri," Risa managed to say over the sudden fearful lump in her throat, "but I have one question before you go get the tea ready."

Meri set the tray down on a coffee table in front of Risa, "What might that be, Miss Risa?"

"Have you ever heard the name Erifu before?"

For a moment, Meri was very still. Risa was afraid she may have said something wrong, so she stood up and placed a hand on Meri's shoulder, "You can think about it while I help you make the tea." She lead the way into what she hoped was the kitchen, and, finding that she was right, set about searching for the tea cups. Meri stood silently behind her, staring blankly ahead at nothing in particular.

"Yes."

Risa turned around, two tea cups in her hands, "Pardon?"

"I've heard the name Erifu before," Meri's face was suddenly overshadowed by something Risa had never seen before. Meri looked...powerful. She looked almost fierce, and it wasn't just because of the lighting. "She's the one who sealed away my memories...how did you come to know that name?"

Risa set the tea cups down on the counter next to her and turned to face Meri completely, "She's...she's been trying to kill me, Meri."

Meri scowled, "I see...and that young man you were with earlier, he was a Hikari, wasn't he?"

Risa nodded her head, not sure how to go on. Meri began to pace back and forth. She lifted the teapot off the stove when it began to howl and set about pouring the tea into the cups Risa had retrieved. She handed one of them to Risa and motioned for her to follow her, "He has the look of his mother. I used to know her very well. She was my niece."

Risa followed Meri down a flight of stairs and through several corridors lined with paintings. Each and every one of them had been beautiful once, but now they all had tears and cuts through them. Someone had gone through here and systematically destroyed each painting, sealing its powers away for all eternity. Had Meri done all this?

"You're Satoshi's great aunt then?" Risa asked in a small voice. She was beginning to get nervous. The corridor was becoming darker and darker.

"Yes," Meri said, sounding amazed with herself, "though how long I'll remember that is a mystery to me. The spell Erifu worked on me all those years ago has worn off some, but it will come back soon enough and turn me into a mindless ninnyhammer."

Risa frowned, "I never thought of you as a ninnyhammer."

Meri smiled bleakly over her shoulder and opened a huge door carved from the wood of an oak, "I know dear, and that's what I like about you. You don't think of me as stupid, just misguided. The spell is supposed to keep me senile and cheerfully oblivious, but whenever I hear that name I get my clarity back. I used to be quite a deep thinker until that day..."

Risa gasped as they entered a huge underground chamber filled with more destroyed paintings...well there was one, the smallest in the room, that was still intact. It depicted a ravaged landscape, with fire rising up from cracks in the vine-choked earth and the bodies of the innocent lying still and cold around the blurred center of the painting. It looked as if whatever had been there before had stepped off the canvas...

"That's her painting," Meri said bitterly, "_Death of The Planet_. My niece painted that after she'd had a horrible nightmare. She named the evil young woman who used to be the center of this painting Erifu. She was such a beautiful killer, Erifu. She walked off the painting in front of Satoshi one day and fell instantly in love with him, swearing that one day they would have the world to themselves, so that their love could grow unhindered. At the time, Satoshi was far too young to understand her obsession. He was merely happy to have a playmate, and his mother did not wish to begrudge him that. But then Erifu started trying to take him out of the house and away from his family. She nearly succeeded in doing so, but I managed to cut off the source of her power. I still ended up cursed in the end, but at least she didn't have all her power."

Risa looked closer at the painting, "What do you mean?" She spotted a staff laying on the ground over several corpses. It looked like a huge black vine, much like the one that had tried to drag Risa through the woods not too long ago. At one end of the vine there was a bright green orb attatched. It gave off a wicked gleam. "Is that what you're talking about?"

Meri nodded solemnly, "Yes. The _Relic_ is what she called it. It's what gave her the power to grow acres of vines at a time. Without it, the most she can manage is one large vine at a time. She's still very dangerous, and apparently she's begun wreaking her own special brand of havoc on this town. It won't be very long before she discovers where I'm living and comes to take back her painting."

Risa thought for a moment, "So if I destroy this painting, I destroy her?"

Meri shook her head, "No, she has to be in the painting for that to work. If you destroy it now, while she's free of it...well, she won't have the _Relic_, but she will be hard to kill. That's why she wants it back you see. To prevent anyone from sealing her back into her painting so that she can be destroyed, as she should have been the instant Satoshi's mother finished it. She should never have even started it. Nightmares are powerful things. She should have known better."

Risa couldn't have agreed more. At least now she could think of a way to defeat Erifu. If only she could call on Daisuke and Riku...no, she would not put them in the line of fire again. This was officially between herself and Erifu...and Satoshi of course.

"I have to stop her," Risa said sternly, "I have to save Satoshi."

Meri looked skeptical, "How? You are not a tamer, so you cannot seal her without some help."

Risa smiled for the first time that evening, "I can get Satoshi to help me with that. He's a tamer, right?"

Meri nodded reluctantly and replied, "Yes, and a powerful one at that. But are you sure you two will know what to do when the time comes? I'm not in very good shape, and I certainly won't be able to help you with defeating something as powerful as Erifu."

Risa met and held Meri's cautiously hopeful gaze, "Well, that's why I've got you to tell me what to do, Meri-san."

--

Risa emerged from Meri's house an hour later, her head filled with new information. Meri had proven invaluable in her mission to rescue Satoshi from whatever trouble he'd gotten into. She turned and smiled at Meri, "Thank you...for everything Meri. Not just what happened in there but for all the years you've served the Harada family. Will you still come and see us after all of this is resolved?"

Meri smiled brilliantly at her, "I'm still in your employ, so of course I'll be seeing you again. Nothing would make me happier. Now get a move on girl, before Erifu hurts any more people. I'm counting on you to end this, Miss Risa. You and that boyfriend of yours."

Risa blushed and kissed Meri on her weathered cheek, "He's not my boyfriend yet! And we'll do our best to end this as quickly as possible. I'll see you again soon Meri-san!" Risa turned and began running toward the nearest bus stop, clutching a heavily wrapped object in her arms that was almost as tall as she was. She waved over her shoulder before rounding a corner and disappearing from sight.

Meri Hikari smiled to herself, but deep inside, she feared the worst. If what she suspected was true, then Risa might have one of the biggest battles of her life ahead of her. Meri sighed and went back inside to finish her tea in silence.

--

_Tee hee...I finished another chapter! Yay! Reviews are welcome! Feel free to scold me for making you all wait so long!_


End file.
